Mars
is one of the first four Stardroids Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V for the Game Boy. He is a Stardroid similar to the Robot Masters Napalm Man and Commando Man in that he is a walking weapon - heavily armored and equipped with a variety of deadly weapons. His main weapon is the Photon Missile, a missile that stays in place for about a second before flying horizontally with great power. He also attacks by dropping land mines, launching homing missiles, and firing bullets from his arms. The rollers in his feet also allow him to move at high speed, however, he cannot jump well because of his heavy armor and weaponry. Despite its mighty appearance, Mars does have a hearty personality to his allies. He likes survival games, which allow him to make use of all of his weapons, but dislikes surrendering on the amidst of battles. Due to his predominantly metallic construction, he is highly vulnerable to corrosion, making his weakness the Salt Water. Strategy Mars starts the battle by shooting three Photon Missiles in quick succession, which have to be avoided by jumping over them quickly. They can also be dodged by sliding, but the player must make sure he has enough room to slide under the second and third missiles without hitting Mars. This can be done by sliding the direction the missile goes as soon as it passes over the player. After Mars fires three Photon Missiles, he will then rapidly shoot a barrage of bullets, which cannot be jumped over and must be countered by rapidly shooting the Mega Arm/Mega Buster's uncharged shots. If the player is quick enough, a shot may slip and hit Mars while the player is destroying the bullets. Next, he transforms into a tank and deploys two timed mines, being invincible to most weapons while in his tank form. The player must be careful to avoid the mines and jump over Mars, however his mines have no explosion like the ones in his stage, unless Mega Man lands on them. They will disappear three seconds after Mars reaches the other side of the screen. After the mines detonate, Mars will again shoot a barrage of bullets, and finally he will finish his strategy by shooting homing missiles, along with a Photon Missile after each homing missile, three times each. The homing missiles can be destroyed and only take two uncharged shots. In addition, if the player continuously dodges the homing missile but does not destroy it, Mars will sit in the corner in tank form. He will then attack with his bullet barrage once again, then dash across the room while deploying mines, and restart his battle strategy. Mars' weakness is Salt Water, which deals the same damage even if a small blob of water made by the splitting nature of the weapon hits him, and burns through his armor when in tank form at all times if it hits him, but the large blob will absorb only one of his machine gun pellets (the small ones will be destroyed by the bullets). It is best used when he has fired the homing missile but the Photon Missile has left the screen, an opportune time to land hits with this weapon. It wipes him out in seven shots. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Mars's stage: *Palm Hopper *Parocket *Kamapot *Armaroid *Monkikki *Tyhorn *Bikky Bomb Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Mars will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media ''Mega Man Gigamix In the manga ''Mega Man Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process. Mars was the one who defeated Blizzard ManSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2. He is eventually destroyed by Proto Man, who shoved his arm cannon down Mars's head cannon and fires, blowing Mars's head off. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The Archie Comics feature Mars and the other Stardroids as creations of Ra Moon, who contacts them to inform them of its defeat at the hands of Mega Man. Gallery NeptuneandMarsHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Mars. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. MM&BMars.png|Mars's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Mars is named after the planet Mars, which is named after the Roman god of war of the same name. Undoubtedly, Mars's tank-like design was inspired by his Roman namesake. *Mars' bad Point in his CD Data, "can't use airplane", might be referring to all the firearms on his body, which are normally banned on public airplanes. *In his official artwork, Mars is orange. However, in the Mega Man & Bass CD Database his sprite is red. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:No hands